


The Waiting Game

by butterflyknifle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyknifle/pseuds/butterflyknifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than not dying in style is dying alone.</p>
<p>Excerpt:</p>
<p>Geoff's phone is ringing. He answers it with fumbling hands and places it on speakerphone on the table. They wait in hushed silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me at my [tumblr](http://agentyxrk.tumblr.com).

They're waiting, antsy and impatient and restless at the rendezvous. Four out of six.

Geoff's phone is ringing. He answers it with fumbling hands and places it on speakerphone on the table. They wait in hushed silence.

"Geoff," Michael gasps out, crackly through the phone. "Christ-"

"Michael?" Geoff says, a sort of baby please calm down voice. "Where are you?"

Michael is speaking quietly. "I don't know. They cut us off-" Panic even in the quiet, bubbling to the surface. "I don't know, and Jack- oh, God, Jack-"

Geoff hushed him. "Don't worry about Jack-"

"She's dying-"

"-Let's just get you out, okay?" A silence, footsteps somewhere. "Give me a landmark, Michael."

The footsteps fade. "There's a- a dry cleaner- on the corner. I think."

"You're on a street."

"Near-" Michael falls silent again, holding his breath. It's the waiting game, Geoff knows, and he's in less trouble if they - whoever they are - can't find him. "Near one."

"Can you read the sign?"

"No," Michael says, and the breathy edge of panic is back. "I'm too- too far away-"

"It's okay," Geoff soothes. "Breathe. Anything else? Anything at all."

"Yeah- uh," Michael breathes hard through his nose. "A sign. Down the street. Maybe a gas station? I can't-" Another silence. Gavin glances at Geoff, on edge. Ray's knuckles are white against the table. "Can't tell. There's a lot of cars? Maybe- maybe near the highway-"

Ryan grabs his keys off the shelf. "I know where he is. Geoff, stay on the phone with him. Ray?"

Ray carefully unclenches his fists. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Alright, hang tight," Geoff says. "Ryan and Ray are on their way."

"Geoff?" Michael's voice has gone high and breathy again.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I'm scared."

"I know," Geoff says after a long pause. The waiting game. "You're gonna be okay."

"I'm- I can't think, anymore." His voice wavers. "Geoff, I can't feel- It hurt, but not anymore. I don't know where- where Jack is. I need- I need your help."

"It's alright, baby," Geoff says. "We're gonna get you and we're gonna get Jack and we'll patch both of you right up. Okay?"

"I'm so scared," Michael says, a dying confession. "I don't know what to do. I just- wanted to say goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye," Geoff says, willing himself to stay calm. "Just keep talking to me."

"Yeah," Michael says, but it's faint. Like the phone is no longer pressed to his ears.

"Almost done," Geoff says, a little desperate. "C'mon, Michael."

But there's nothing they can do but wait.


End file.
